


Corn Maze

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan Week 2014, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M, daddy!dethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DethanWeek: Halloween Edition → Day 7: Anything Halloween - Pumpkin Patch</p><p>Danny and Ethan take their son to a pumpkin patch and they get lost in the corn maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Maze

"I think Papa took us in a circle, Kaids," Danny says to the little boy on his shoulders and they walk through the corn maze.

Behind him, Ethan huffed. “No I didn’t. We haven’t been here yet.”

Danny sighed, putting down their son, Kaiden, as he made grabby hands at the scarecrow. “Babe, we have passed this scarecrow at least three times now.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Okay, but you’re not helping navigate either.”

Danny walked towards him, lowering his voice for only Ethan to hear. “Well I’m not the one with super-smell.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Do you know how hard it is to pick out scents in here? With the overpowering scent of corn, corn, and more corn, add dirt, and a gazillion different scents of all those people… I can’t even pick my own out in here anymore.”

Danny patted his husband on the shoulder in pity, then snapped a picture of their son making faces at the scarecrow (for the third time). “Well, I guess if I’m stuck in here I wouldn’t want to be with anyone other than my two guys,” Danny said with a grin and Ethan pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Gee, thanks. But the sentiment is reciprocated," Ethan murmured against Danny’s cheek, throwing an arm around him. "At least Kaiden’s having fun."

"He’s two, he doesn’t know that he’s been looking at the same scarecrow."

"Still, I’ll be stuck in here all day if it makes him happy."

Danny leaned against Ethan and grinned so his dimples showed. “That is true, look how happy he is.”

"And we’ll go in circles until we find a away out, but for now, at least he’s found a friend," Ethan pointed out.

And it only took them three more passes of the scarecrow to find the way out, finally. but the happiness that their son was radiating was priceless.


End file.
